


Secret Lovers

by IcyHotAshe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotAshe/pseuds/IcyHotAshe
Summary: Gay,,, but secretive gay.





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> writing this purely because y'all need to stop writing bylitza as non-con, it's gross :/  
also according to research i’ve seen pre-time skip both byleth and jeritza are above 18!! if this ever gets disproved in the future i am sorry and that was not my intention, p*dophillia is very gross, nevertheless i hope you all enjoy :D

It is early in the afternoon, everyone at Garreg Mach is out for a 20 minute lunch break. As Byleth locks up his class and peacefully walks outside, he feels a gaze fall upon him. "Good afternoon Professor." Jeritza speaks in a deep voice, walking up to the Professor from behind and slipping a note into his hand. Byleth turns to the blonde with a confused face, but before he could reply the masked man dashes away. The blue haired teacher unfolds the note to reveal delicate hand writing that spells, "I miss you, and I despise this, come to my room tonight?" A light pink blush popped from the soft cheeks of the boy, and the corners of his lips rose up slightly. Jeritza was never the type to display affection in such a way, that being said neither was Byleth. They both had to keep their love for one another beneath the sheets. They couldn't let anyone know, no matter how badly they craved to show even the slightest bit of affection towards each other in the presence of others. Obviously, the dark blue haired male was excited to join the other back at his dorm, they hadn't been able to touch each other recently, plenty of missions to work on doesn't leave much time to mess around. The bell rang across the halls and everyone went back to their classes, both Jeritza and Byleth eagerly counting down the minutes until the day was finally over. With only 10 minutes left of the day, Jeritza walks into Byleth's class and drops off yet another note, this one reading out, "Meet there 20 minutes after the bell rings, I have something to set up for you." Jeritza scurries out of the classroom with stunning posture, a glisten in his eyes as the sun hits him. "A surprise?" Byleth thought, he wasn't used to surprises, let alone from his beloved Jeritza. The bell finally rings and everyone leaves to do their after-school festivities, Byleth gathers his stuff and locks up the class once more. Considering he has 20 minutes to kill, he thought of the splendid idea to head to the garden. He picks up some garden clippers he sees lying on the ground and cuts off 3 red roses and 3 white roses, the colors that remind him of Jeritza the most. A tiny grin lines up across his face as he thinks of his boyfriend, and pulls out a makeshift hair tie that he stole from Jeritza to tie the flowers together. The Professor adjusts his clothing and begins his stroll to the masked beauty's room. Once he finally arrives, he reckons enough time has passed for him to enter, but he knocks to double check just in case. Jeritza cracks the door open and a whiff of cinnamon smashes into Byleth's face. Once the blonde realizes who is at his door, he cracks a smirk and open the door fully. Inside the room is beautifully hand-crafted cinnamon scented candles, tea, and rose petals spread across the floor. Byleth hands him the flowers he picked and Jeritza pulls the teacher inside the room. "These are lovely roses." He places the flowers in an empty vase he had laying around, and sprinkled them with a little bit of water. The darker haired boy opens his mouth and starts to speak, but his cut off by the warm and soft touch of Jeritza's lips crashing onto his own. The two of their faces become glazed in a light pink, the blonde brings his hand up to the chin of the other man and kisses him once more. “B-ba-“ Byleth gets cut off once more, this time from Jeritza getting on his knees. “Byleth.” He clears his throat and his hands begin to shake. “We have been... together, for quite some time.” he quickly scratches his collarbone and then looks back up and the other man. “And I want to know.. if you would like to stay like this, with me, for all of eternity.” Byleth jolts back in shock as Jeritza clumsily drops a ring on the floor, the shorter boys eyes light up. “I would.. like that very much.” Byleth smiles at Jeritza and tackles him onto the bed, kissing him once more. Jeritza continues the kiss and slides his hands up onto the backside of the Professor, he pulls away from their delicate kiss for an short time. “Is this, okay with you, darling?” Byleth shivers, hearing the love of his life call him darling was heavenly. He nodded softly which caused the longer haired boy to go back into the kiss and squeeze Byleth’s behind. Byleth moves his hips rhythmically which prompted Jeritza to have his hands journey down the center of Byleth’s ass. The quieter boy bit his lip and straightened out his back, and all while looking his partner in the eye he quickly removes his armor and shirt around his chest, revealing his hairless and perfectly smooth skin. He arches his back and lays back on top of his other half, and begins to remove his shirt too. Still with they lower halves of clothing on they kiss and caress each other’s hair softly. Byleth slips his hand between the two of their bodies and begins so slowly rub the bulge that was stretching out Jeritza pants, causing the blonde to groan softly. Byleth pulls away from the kiss once more, a trail of spit falling from his lips. He slowly removes his pants, revealing a light blue pear of underwear, which he removes quickly as well. The Professor smirks devilishly and lowers his face to the taller ones groin, his hands slowly undo the button on Jeritza’s pants and pulls them all the way off. Underneath you could see Jeritza’s tip poking out from his undergarments, Jeritza was quite large, 3 inches larger than Byleth to be exact, and Byleth was only a mere 5 inches. He gives the tip a soft lick, and removes the red of the clothing, leaving both men completely nude. “You’re being quite assertive today.” Jeritza adds before running his hands through the dark blue hair of his lover. “How far today?” Byleth calmly asks as he tickles Jeritza’s scarred chest. “All the way.” The blonde replies in a soothing tone. Hearing that, Byleth pressed his lips down onto Jeritza’s balls, he sticks his tongue out and begins to lick Jeritza from there to the tip. Once he reached the tip he wrapped his hand around the lower half of the blondes shaft, and his uses mouth around the upper half. The Professor was certainly attractive, lean, a beautiful hourglass figure, and a rather round behind, but he could not deep throat whatsoever. Jeritza always found it cute when he tried to though, the embarrassed look on his face once he gives up. He passionately moves his hands and mouth, saliva dripping from his mouth and coating the rest of Jeritza’s dick in spit. Byleth moves his head off of Jeritza with a pop-like sound, and hovers his ass above of the other man. “Are you sure you’re ready? I don’t think spit is enough.. you know I don’t like to hurt you.” Jeritza placed his arms on Byleth’s love handles to stop any movement. The teacher’s face lit up with a bright red a nods, he starts to lick his index and middle fingers all while staring at Jeritza. Slowly he enters himself with both of his fingers and lets out a soft moan, moving his hand back and forth for a short while. “I’ll be fine now.” Byleth smiles and begins to lower himself onto Jeritza. Byleth’s hole pulses in excitement as he lowers himself down, he squints his eyes as the large tip of Jeritza’s cock starts to slowly ease inside of him. All while this is happening, Jeritza is helping him go down even slower by still holding his hips. “You doing good so far?” Byleth nods and pushes himself down more, this time taking a break once half of Jeritza’s mass is inside of him. “You don’t have to take all of me.” He smiles at the professor, who’s embarrassed shade of maroon looked dashing upon his soft cheeks. Byleth leans over and wraps his arms around Jeritza and moves his mouth to his ear. “Can.. can you take control please?” Byleth hummed. “Of course.” Jeritza moved his enormous hands back onto each one of the soft ass-cheeks that were exposed to the air, and slowly began to move. Soon enough the hands on the man on top of him began digging into Jeritza’s skin. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He continued at a steady and caring pace, making to check for any discomfort that Byleth may be showing. The two didn’t talk much during their sexual endeavors, dirty talk tended to make Byleth a little uncomfortable, and Jeritza has never wanted to harm Byleth in any way shape or form. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft panting and moaning the two of them would give off. Byleth was moaning increasingly more often, and louder too. Jeritza, however, was better at surprises his love noises, Byleth was loud enough as it is. Jeritza picked up the page of his thrusts, but not by much as he could tell it wouldn’t take much more for either of them to reach their limit. “I think i’m close, By.” Jeritza leaned in for one more kiss and bit the other mans bottom lip passionately. “M-me too.” Byleth clears his throat after his stutter, a common thing that occurred once he spoke in spicy situations. The Professor let out a louder moan as spurts of his cum slathered both men’s stomachs. Jeritza began to indulge in Byleth’s lips in order to try and suppress both of their moans. Jeritza himself quickly followed Byelth’s example and released himself, filling up then angel who laid on top of him. “That was... marvelous.. as always, dear.” Jeritza pushed Byleth onto his side and pulled him close, arms wrapped around him tightly. “D-don’t we have to clean?” Jeritza shook his head, “We can do that in a minute. I never get to just, lay with you, often.” Jeritza looked into Byleth’s eyes and smiled faintly, Byleth snuggled in and rested his head on Jeritza’s wide shoulder and the two drifted off to sleep peacefully. “Uh Hello? Jeritza? School starts soon.. and you haven’t got out of bed yet... also have you seen the professor anywhere?” A soft voice echos in their room, it was probably Ashe, the new Black Eagle student. “What are you talking about? School just ended.” Jeritza lazily replied. “Mr. Jeritza, it’s Thursday... no ones seen you since Wednesday afternoon.” Jeritza’s eyes widened with shock and looked at his and Byleth’s naked bodies. “Sick day?” Byleth whispers.


End file.
